


白玉兰

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [3]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 大型古装玄幻仙侠相声（不是。只一个前世今生的脑洞
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 2





	白玉兰

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，lofter吞了我不少文，今天统一补个档，本文写于2019.4.30

HE，一发完  
全是假的  
切勿上升

——

从前有座山，山里有座观，观里有个老道士，老道士在给小道士讲故事，讲的是啊……

——

从前有座山，山里有座观，观里有个老道士啊。老道士修为高深莫测，没人知道他是从哪里来，更没人知道他活了多久，见过他的人都说他已然成仙，只是在这人世间有牵有挂，才不愿飞升而隐入深山。

这故事的可信度有多高，观里的小玉兰树不知道，它只知道老道的修为是真的很高，高到了在他身边的呆久了的花鸟鱼虫都沾了仙气，有了灵识。

这颗白玉兰树比这道观的的历史还久，当年的老道正是看好了这棵小树生的茁壮可人才在此建的观。这树却是奇怪，这么多年从没开过花。  
按说它日日夜夜的沐浴在灵气之下，本应早早成了树精。奈何这小树天性慵懒随意，无欲无求，也从不刻意修炼，直到现在都没修成人身，只是一棵有着思想的小树。

这道观里除了老道和小玉兰，还有一只白鹤。是七八年前来这里的，当时小小的一只，翅膀受了伤，被老道发现捡了回来，细心照顾了几年。没想到这小白鹤天资惊人，两三年就化成了人身。  
有一日老道出门回来发现白鹤不见了，只有一个白衣小道童乖乖的出来迎接。  
“道长，我是白鹤。”声音脆生生的，脸蛋儿软嘟嘟的，可爱的紧。  
老道当时的心理活动大概是：“啊，老夫的少女心！”顺势就收了他当徒弟，给他起名叫高峰。

刚刚那句是不是老道的真实心理活动咱无法得知，但是确确实实是小玉兰的心里话了。  
“我想变成人天天和他呆在一起玩儿。”混了这么多年日子的玉兰树，终于在这日产生了努力修炼的想法。

可是小玉兰毕竟是棵树，天生自带的修为就不足，再加上这么多年的懒于修炼，根本不是一时半会就能得道的。一年的过去了它只是学会了说话。  
这小仙鹤不一样，他本就灵根聪慧，又加上后天的勤学苦练，可谓是修为日涨。

小玉兰泄了气，自认为永远都追不上高峰的脚步了，索性放弃。它觉得每日都能在高处望着小仙童高峰的一举一动啊，也真是感到满足。它看着高峰修炼时认真专注的样子，听着高峰睡觉的时候嘟嘟囔囔的梦话。小玉兰最喜欢夏天，因为夏天的时候高峰会爬上树梢睡午觉，还会抱着枝干说着心里的悄悄话。

——

又是一年叶茂时，已经长成小小少年的高峰又爬上玉兰的树梢。  
“玉兰树啊，你怎么从来都不开花啊？”  
“我懒得开，管得着嘛！”

！！！高峰吓了一大跳。他从来没想到这树能说话了。  
玉兰树也吓着了，它之前从来都不敢在高峰面前暴露自己，今天的太阳晒的它糊里糊涂的，竟然把心里话讲了出来。

……

“你，你会说话呀？你叫什么名字啊？”  
“我没有名字。”玉兰树努力维持自己的高冷形象。  
“嘿，那我给你起一个。叫云平吧，好么？我每次从你这里都能看见远处的云海，安心的很。”  
“嗯，好，好。”小玉兰想，如果现在它能化成人形，脸一定是红透了，太丢脸了，幸好是棵树，幸好。

——

这之后，高峰日日来找云平说话，他的喜怒哀乐全都分给云平。云平也渐渐的放弃高冷人设，傻愣愣的性子在高峰面前暴露无遗。

老道经常下山闲游，留着高峰和小树相依为伴。玉兰树的叶子落了又长 长了又落。所有人都觉得，这样欢喜的日子永远没有尽头。

——

风雨交加的黑夜，向来都不是什么好兆头。

云平被吵醒了。  
很黑，很冷，嘈杂的雷雨声里夹杂着一些令它害怕的东西。

“孽畜，哪里逃！偷了老君的仙丹还以为自己能瞒天过海吗？今日这三鞭你是在所难逃。”又是两声鞭响。  
云平听到了高峰的闷哼。  
血的味道。  
灵气减弱的感觉。

快要感受不到他了。怎么会这样，平时那个活泼开朗的小道士，总是有点儿坏心眼儿来逗它的小仙鹤，我怎么感受不到他的气息了……

怎么办，怎么办。  
高峰要死了，怎么办？！！！老道不在，我该怎么办！！

高峰眼睁睁的看着那厉鞭又要落下。  
“啊，最后一鞭了，可是我已经没有力气再坚持了…………小云平，真可惜啊……我还没见过你的花。”高峰最留恋的玉兰花，可惜啊，已经没有力气对它讲出这些话了。

——

阳光，为什么有阳光？我应该已经魂飞魄散了啊。  
高峰睁开眼睛，看到了身边的师父。  
“师父……”嗓子好哑。  
老道见他醒了，面露喜色。“好徒儿，你醒了？”  
“师父，我这是…………发生了什么？”  
“没事，什么都没发生。你安心休息。”  
什么都没发生的话，师父，你为什么在哭呢……

高峰看向窗外。  
玉兰树只剩下光秃秃的枝干，竟一夜之间掉光了所有的叶。高峰挣扎着起身，走到院子里，轻轻的抚摸着它的树干，很光滑，高峰恍惚间觉得自己摸到了谁的肌肤。  
“高峰。”  
有人在叫他吗？又好像没有。  
他抬头看看天空，突然发现树上开了一朵白玉兰，只有一朵，很是扎眼。  
“是云平吗？”  
没人回应。  
白玉兰在风中晃晃悠悠的，怎么看都觉得像是只小白鸟在枝头跳跃。

它落下了。  
高峰变回了白鹤，在空中接住了花。也算是两只白鸟比翼齐飞了吧。但是，为什么只能感受到仙鹤的气息呢……

“高峰，我爱你。”  
刚刚，是风声吗？

——

栾云平和高峰来轮值到南京德云社的时候正好是三月中旬，南京宿舍后院的白玉兰开的正好。  
高峰也不知道栾云平这个三十多岁的大男人怎么突然就产生了爬树偷花的想法。“哎呦，哎呦，你慢点。”  
摘到花儿过于兴奋的小栾在下来的时候，最后一步还是踩了空。

幸好啊，高峰的怀抱稳稳地接住了他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 中间感觉自己没写明白的是小栾情急时刻化形成功给糕糕挡了最后一下，然后撑着一口气道了个别，顺带表了个白。  
> 大概是一个前世今生的故事。  
> 白玉兰的花真的很像一只小鸟哦，味道也特别好闻，我们食堂门口有一棵，我很爱它。不过爬树摘花行为不可取


End file.
